


Escape

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Monster of the Week, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Stiles glances back as he runs through the dark forest. He doesn't know what is chasing him. He can _almost_ make out an outline… a shadow, and it is terrifying.

He thanks Finstock and Derek who have been pushing him to run (and avoid obstacles such as tree roots.) It doesn't lessen the fear coursing through his veins. 

He can hear a hissing breath coming closer. So much closer. No matter how fast he runs, the monster is still gaining on him. No matter how loud his heart is to his own ears, he can only hear what it wants him to hear.

Tree branches scratch his face and arms on his path. He swear some of them have thorns, though he cannot recall ever seeing any before. Vines seem to slither down as if to catch him by the neck and choke him, or hold him for the monster.

Looking back the inevitable happens, he trips over his own two feet. He screams as a hand wraps around his arm and pulls him close.

"Stop running. It feeds on fear and adrenaline," Derek whispered into his ear.

Stiles stopped and took several deep breaths. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me. We need to work on your people skills."

"Don't stop you idiot. I just said walk, don't run. I think we'll be okay once we get somewhere with lights. What happened to your flashlight?"

"Left it in the Jeep. What the hell is going on?"

The werewolf rolled his eyes and pulled the human closer to him. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know that walking helps?"

Derek stops and runs the back of his fingers over Stiles' cheek. "I know, because I caught you," he whispered.

Stiles silently cried as the Derek look-a-like leaned in and kissed his neck before tearing it open with his teeth.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 27 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Walk Don't Run by: The Ventures


End file.
